narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichirou Mukuro
was a vagrant physician who traveled across the world before settling in the Land of Earth as the first Lord of the Mukuro Clan. Despite many believing a certain Hokage to be the absolute in regards to medical technique and knowledge, it is widely contested that is only because Ichirou exists on the other side of the coin. As a medical practitioner who delved deeply into the darkest and most inhumane avenues of biological study he has been immortalized as the Devil of Risk (魔王の冒す, “Maō no Okasu”), mainly for his willingness to risk not only his life but those of his precious children all in the pursuit of greater peaks of knowledge. While he traveled to many nations, and crossed the mighty seas, he found his permanent home within Stone Dragon Valley (石竜谷, “Ishiryū no Tani”) where he eventually passed away and became enshrined beside his father, Mu. After his passing a tradition was passed down, and so with each new generation the coming Lord of the Mukuro clan would be named after their esteemed ancestor. Immortalized through name, it has become both a gift and a burden to adorn this name; but it is widely believed by the Mukuro that the present Ichirou shall be protected by the spirits of the previous. Personality While he is most notably remembered as the somber, and wilted Lord of the Mukuro Clan who with his powerful force commanded submission from his siblings and their families, he is remembered with a fond softness to his stony edge. Despite being a great singularity who united the otherwise deranged and unruly, his sophistication and love of poetry has become public knowledge since his passing. While his written words may have lacked the edge he professed in actuality, but the light he spoke of and the forgiveness for his heinous sins he seemed desperate for told the story of a man who saw the light by his end. He is responsible in part for the most modern unification of syndicated crime in society, having used the Mukuro during his Era to establish footing in not only foreign politics but establishing precursors of organized crime and support systems to help develop underprivileged criminals in return for loyalty and concession to the Mukuro. In many historical texts the deceased Lord and Founder of the Mukuro clan has been dubbed the The Great Underworld Surgeon (大 冥土外科医 "Ō Meido Gekai) for his actions in resuscitating crime and evil during many plights by warriors of different strokes to create respective eras of Peace. While most of his actions have been deemed indirect, such as accidentally releasing critical and confidential information with full awareness that it couldn’t be proven as ill intended, there are instances of him consequentially acting purely out of an evil nature. He had actually set several modern countries back in regards to unified establishment, ushering in chaos using political sabotage and orchestrating madness from the comfort of his web in the Stone Dragon Valley. It is estimated in recent years that over ten thousand deaths and more can be directly implicated by his actions, and yet the Mukuro adamantly believe their Founder, Ichirō the First ( 冠の一狼, "Kanmuri no Ichirō "), had acted out of necessity. His personal journal reveals indications of extreme sociopathy and several other derangements in the beginning, but also mention his disgust in the actions he must take to maintain the balance. Ichirou as a firmly superstitious man was entirely convinced that the Spirit of his Grandfather whom he played a pivotal role in the dismemberment and examination of would rise once more to seek vengeance upon them. In response to this paranoia he became a person of necessary evil, creating monsters from men and bringing entire nations to ruin simply to solidify to any predators watching from beyond that this is the realm of the mortals, and neither God nor Spirit holds dominion. Background Early life: Born Without Love Growing Up Ninshu: Apostate of Obssession Collapse of Faith; Dependency Upon Family Traveling A Cruel World Return to the Nest: Founding of The Mukuro Clan A Deal With The Earth King The Web of Mukuro: The Chaos of Mankind The End Is The Beginning Return to A Deal With The Earth King